Who Will Be Next
by tinkabel
Summary: harry is having problems....! some one dies and more will
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

**Ashes in the Vase**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunalely I dont own anything but the plot. If i did, do you think that I 'd be writing on fanfiction!_

Harry looked down at the body at his feet. It was all his fault. Ron, Harry's best friend, had died.

"Harry" Harry looked behind him and saw Ron's mother, tears steaming down her face.

"Harry" she repeated " tell me that's not Ron, oh god, please don't tell me that's Ron"

"Mrs weasley please calm your self down and go down stairs" Harry said making his way over to her, holding back the tears that where stinging his eyes.

"B..b..b..but look at my Ron" Mrs weasley began to sob uncontrollably

"Molly" Mrs waesely looked shocked, this was the first time harry had ever address her by her first name "go down stairs now"

'B..b….b. but what a…a…about the b…b..body?"

"Don't worry I will take care of the body" harry found this hard to say

"Maybe we should get Lupin or maybe Tonks."

"No" harry said "I'll do it"

"Oh" molly said taken back by Harry's forcefulness

Mrs weasley turned and walked out the door she entered.

Harry shut the door behind Mrs weasley. He turned to the lifeless figure of his best friend.

"Incendio" Ron's body burst in to flames. No one had time for burials any more they were unneeded gathering of wizards and witches. To many people where getting attacked by death eaters at funerals. Harry looked for something to put his best friends ashes in to I saw a vase that had smashed during the struggle that lead to Ron's death. "Reparo" that vase repaired its self "Accio vase" the vase flew at harry, he caught it with his left hand. He put his best friends ashes in the vase. "Im sorry Ron". Tears silently slipped down his face.

Harry wiped the tears from his face and exited through the same door as Mrs weasley had previously left through.

Descending down the stairs of the burrow Harry wondered how he was going to explain this to the weasley family and Hermione. Ron and Hermione had only been going out two months. Harry stepped of the last step.

He put the ashes on the shelf beside him. He looked up at the people in the dinning kitchen. Mrs weasley sat by the fire holding Ginny for support . Harry didn't know she could take it any longer, Arthur, bill, Charlie had died at the hands of voldermorts death eaters. And now Ron.

Hermione was siting next to Lupin and tonks at the table in front of him. Fred and George wore standing in the corner. It was obvious that Mrs weasley hadn't told what she had seen.

Hermione broke the silence. "Harry where's Ron?" Hermione stood up and moved towards him "harry?" harry looked at the ground, he couldn't look any one in the eye.

"Im so sorry" harry croaked

Hermione hugged him tight and burst into tears 


	2. Who killed Ron

**Who Will Be Next**

Chapter 2

Who Killed Ron

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything but the plot! If I owned more do you think I would be writing on Fanfiction!_

(A/N thanks to Neviwyn and katyz2010 the only people who reviewed my story. you guys are my best friends! lol)

"Harry we need you to tell us how Ron died so we can register his death" Lupin looked down at his best friends son. "Harry did you hear me"

"What.. um.. um.. Yeah". Harry was unsure how to explain "Well there was a loud crack, I suppose that's what woke you all up, anyway, it woke me up and I looked over at Ron" tears where again stinging Harry's eyes "and there was a dark figure and a flash of green light." Molly, Ginny and Hermione where all crying. "I started to yell the death curse at the figure but missed because I didn't have my glasses on. I hit the vase and then the figure disapparated". Mrs Weasley was now crying hysterically.

"Thank-you Harry" Lupin said. Lupin turned to Molly "Don't worry Molly every thing will be alright". He now turned to Tonks "Stay here with them love, be alert!"

"You be careful and come back quickly" Tonks said quietly, Lupin kissed her and disapparated.

Harry turned to leave the grieving family and Hermione

"Where are you going Harry" it was Hermione.

"I…..Im going to" harry went silently

"Your going to do what"

"Im going to leave Hermione, Ron is dead and its all my fault" harry said this more angrily than intended.

"B..but I need you" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Get off Hermione if you're not careful you're going to be next" Hermione let go of Harry looking shocked and hurt.

"Im sorry Hermione it's for the best, Voldermort is killing all the people I hold dear, I can't loose you too".

Harry went up the stairs where he and Ron shared a room. He went to the foot of his bed and opened his trunk.

_I won't need all this_. Harry thought to himself. He grabbed his school bag out of the trunk, threw out all his books, and put all his clothes in. Except for a pair of jeans and a shirt that he would change into.

Harry put his wand in his left pocket, school bag on his shoulders and took one last look around the room. For he will never be here again.

_Crack _

Harry arrived at his house, Grimmauld place, and he chuckled to himself. There was one strange thing about this Death eater attack. There was no dark mark.

Harry never guessed how easy or fun it would be to kill his best friend.

(A/N did any of you see that coming! I didn't I just wrote down what ever popped in to my head at the time. Hehehehehe. If you want more you have to review xoxoxoxoxoxoxox love tinks)


End file.
